Socialist Federal Republic of Romania (A better world TL)
History The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) They joined on Serbia's side in 1915. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The USSR and Romania tried to subvert each other in the 1920s and 1930s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 8 years and protectionist measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Fascist iron Guard came to power in its wake. The Grivița strike of 1933 was a railway strike which was started at the Grivița Workshops, Bucharest, Kingdom of Romania in February 1933 by workers of Căile Ferate Române (Romanian Railways). The strike was run by Panait Bogătoiu and Constantin Doncea, while Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej (who later was imprisoned by the Iron Guard and became the leader of People's Republic of Romania after the war). After an Iron Guard assassinated Premier Ion Duca of the National Liberal Party in Sinaia during the December of 1933, the government collapsed. The Iron Guard then soon took control after several short lived interim regimes. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) They joined the Hitlerist side in 1939 and was defeated by the USSR in 1945 at the cost of 250,000 lives. Allied Forces bombed Ploiești oil refinery in both the June of 1942 and 1 August 1943. Cold War It was a Soviet Cold War allie. Monarchy was abolished on December 30, 1947, and did not get restored to office unlike the Bulgarian monarchy. President Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej gave Transylvania autonomy in a partly successful bid to defuse local anti-communist sentiment The Bucharest Metro, the only underground railway system, was opened in 1979 and measures 61.41 km (38.16 mi) with an average ridership in 2007 of 600,000 passengers during the working week. in Timișoara and separatist movements in the ethnically Hungarian part known as Székely Land. Nicolae Ceaușescu Scrapped this throughout his corrupt and evil right of terror. Police and local protesters battled it out during the heavy pro-democracy and pay rise riots in in Brașov in the May of 1987. The anti-communist riot in Brașov of the 15th November, 1987, were forcibly dispersed by the murdurose tactics of the Securitate secret police. Pollution and industrial smoke levels were cut slightly in Cluj-Napoca, Timișoara, Constanța, Brașov and Ploiești during the late 1980s. The brutal tyrant Nicolae Ceaușescu was removed from office in 1989 and executed by a popular revolution in Romania. Ion Iliescu then took over and made the country a democracy. The timeline of the 1989 Anti-Ceaușescu Rebellion *''The timeline of the 1989 Anti-Ceaușescu Rebellion went like this:'' In the January of 1989, the Brașov branch of Romanian Communist Party bulldoze an illegal local's ad hoc monument to the anti-communist riot in Brașov. In March 1989, several leading activists of the PCR protested in a letter that criticised the economic and anti-Transylvanian autonomy policies of Nicolae Ceaușescu, but shortly thereafter Ceaușescu achieved a significant political victory: Romania paid off its external debt of about US$12 billion several months earlier than even the Romanian dictator had expected, winning prase in many among most western nations. On 11 November 1989, students from Cluj-Napoca and Bucharest demonstrated on Bucharest's Brezoianu Street and Kogalniceanu Boulevard, with placards that read “We want Reforms against Ceaușescu government." On December 3 small pro-pay rise and anti-food shortages rallys occur in Chișinău, Cluj-Napoca, Timișoara, Constanța, Brașov and Ploiești. Mass looting of food, wine, lemonade and tobacco by starving peasants occurred in Chișinău and Târgu Mureș. On 16 December, a protest broke out in Timișoara in response to an attempt by the government to evict the dissident pastor László Tőkés from his church flat. As the uprising of Timișoara became known across the country, and on the morning of 21 December, protests spread to Sibiu, Dondușeni, Colonița, Chișinău, Bucharest and Cluj-Napoca. On 21 December, the meeting at the Central Committee Building (CC) in Bucharest turned into chaos. Ceaușescu soon fled by helicopter from the rooftop of the by then burning CC Building, only to find himself abandoned in Târgoviște, where he and his wife Elena were soon cornered torn to pieces by an angry mob. At no time did the Securitate do anything to help Ceaușescu and his wife, since they were to busy fighting rebel units of the Romanian Army in Târgoviște. 1990s Gheorghe Ghimpu took part in a April 27, 1990, Chișinău pro-democracy rally. The Moldovan national movement and was a supporter of Moldavian devolution. He was a founding member of the Popular Front of Moldova and a member of the Romanian parliament (1990-1994). Separatist riots hit Timișoara, Miercurea Ciuc, Chișinău and Comrat April 27, 1992. As a result Moldavia, Wallachia, Gagauzia and Székely Land became autonomous on May 4, 1992. The economy began to pick up notably between 1997 and 1999. Life today A 2001 law was passed to promote the Romani and Hungarian language in primary schools in ethnically Hungary and Romani (Roma) places. The parliament, which has been rather left wing since Ion Iliescu left office, is now largely full reformed communists and the next president will almost certainly be a reformed communist. The 1977 Earthquake On 4 March 1977 the city of Chișinău was jolted by a severe earthquake, which the communist party mocked and belittled. Several people died, dozens were injured and mass panic broke out over the next few days. Economy Agriculture, oil, plastics, heavy industry, cloth, cobbling, furnishing, transport equipment and wine are the main industries. Electricity is exported to Bulgaria and Serbia. It has one of the largest reserves of crude oil and shale gas in Europe and is looking to further expand its nuclear power plant at Cernavodă. A new hydroelectric pant is also planned in the long term. It has one of the largest oil refining capacities in Eastern Europe. Corruption is a major issue. The 2012 EU Stock Slump (A better world TL) and the 2008 European 2008 European Toxic Debt Crisis (A better world TL) badly damaged economy until 2017. Dependencies It controls the autonomous region of Transylvania (including the autonomous-sub-entity of Székely Land). Organisations #EU (A better world TL) #NATO (A better world TL) #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) #Inter-Balkans Peace Forum (A better world TL) #Balkan League (A better world TL) Category:Romania Category:A better world (TL)